That Famous Happy End
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: MerDer. A little bit of fluff towards their relationship.


**I said I wasn't going to do MerDer fluff again. However, this is written for McSassy37 for her birthday. It's a oneshot song!fic. I don't own Grey's Anatomy nor its characters. I don't own "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin either. Enjoy. Hee.**

* * *

**You're in my arms   
And all the world is gone**

His fingers grazed tenderly across the warmth of her bare skin. She settled against him, his strong arms around her and giving her a comfort she was happy to indulge in. Her eyes were fixated across the room at the rerun on the television. His eyes were fixated on her, tracing every bit of her.

He smiled, smelling the lavender conditioner in her hair. It was a scent that always reminded him of her. A scent he could always find his comfort in. And right there, on that couch in her home, he was comforted.

**So close together   
And when I'm with you   
So close to feeling alive**

"Crack the egg."

Meredith frowned and slammed the egg against the side of the bowl. The shell shattered and the raw egg began to run down her fingers. Derek smiled and tried to hold back a laugh at her failed attempt.

"Eggs are all..." Meredith grimaced, holding the egg away from her as the contents dripped to the counter.

"Meredith, you cut people open for a living and you think eggs are gross?" Derek asked and reached for a towel.

"Yeah." She wrinkled her nose and gave him a smile as he handed the towel to her.

Derek's smile spread even wider as he leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her forehead. As she cleaned up the raw egg from her hands, he picked up a fresh egg and seamlessly cracked it against the bowl before letting its contents drop inside.

Meredith set the towel aside. "And now?"

"We whisk." Derek held up a wire whisk.

"Whisk." Meredith repeated, taking the metal object from him. She began to stir the wet and dry ingredients together.

"Faster," Derek instructed. "Like beating it."

She stopped and stared at him. "Beating?"

"Here." He took the whisk from her. "Let me show you."

Derek began to whisk the mixture with rapid wrist movement. Meredith watched and realized cooking was definitely not her thing. She didn't know why she thought it might change.

"Flour."

Meredith extended the flour and pouted slightly, feeling a bit of failure now that Derek took control. Derek added a few pinches of flour and looked to Meredith. He dabbed his flour covered finger against her nose, leaving a powdered streak. She couldn't stop her grin from forming.

Derek released the whisk and pulled Meredith to him. He kissed her as she carefully dipped her hand into the flour without his awareness. When he pulled back, she tapped him lightly in the cheek, leaving her own flour mark. She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled, completely happy in the moment. Derek wished he didn't have to go to work. He wished he had the time to remain there. In fact, he wished he could slow time so that moment never had to end. He wanted to suspend it so he could be there forever, with Meredith, and finally stretch and live a little. No pressure. No issues. Just Meredith.

**A life goes by   
Romantic dreams must die   
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
 So close was waiting   
Waiting here with you**

"Addison." Meredith looked up from the blender in her hands as she sat in the couch in the living room.

"What?" Derek directed his attention away from the box in front of him and looked to Meredith.

Meredith gave a shrug. "Nothing, it's just... this has her name on it."

"Oh." Derek stared at the blender.

"It was hers," Meredith stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but she hated it," Derek replied. "Must have been why it ended up with my stuff."

"Are you going to keep it?" Meredith asked, trying to pretend it didn't bother her.

Derek eyed the blender up again. "It's a perfectly good-"

"But, it was hers," Meredith cut him off, frowning.

Derek brought his eyes to her. "Mere..."

"I know it's just a stupid blender, but it was hers," Meredith said. "It was yours when you were together. Both of yours."

"We'll get a new one," Derek offered his simple solution.

"No, it's okay." Meredith shook her head.

Derek softened his tone. "Meredith."

She stared down at the blender and then finally looked back up at him. "I_ would_ rather get a new one."

"Okay." Derek nodded. "We'll get a new one."

"It's probably old, right?" She gave him a hopeful glance.

"Right," he agreed with a smile.

"Good." Meredith placed the blender in the trash pile. "It was ugly anyway."

**So close to reaching that famous happy end   
Almost believing this one's not pretend**

"Are you going to hold my hand?" Meredith turned her attention from the path in the park to the man standing beside her.

"What?" Derek asked, his attention being pulled away from the blue sky.

"My hand," Meredith repeated and lifted her arm slightly. "Derek. The hand."

"Oh, right." He laughed and took her hand in his before giving it a gentle squeeze. "How's that?"

"Much better." She gave him a nod of approval.

Derek leaned into her. His breath was warm on her ear and it made a grin spread across her face.

"I love you," he told her.

She turned and gave him a quick kiss. They continued down the path, the spring air enough to relax them both for the time being.

Derek's eyes fell on the flowers and he debated picking one for Meredith. As he glanced at her, he realized her mind was on something else, something deeper. She suddenly pulled her hand from his and stepped away.

**Now you're beside me and look how far we've come   
So far, we are so close**

Derek let her go, knowing that something is wrong. He bent down and plucked a flower before taking it over to her. Meredith looked at him and then delicately took the flower from him, their fingertips brushing.

Meredith leaned against the fence that prevented her from going any further. She let her arms dangle over the top, the flower still in her hand. Derek turned so his back was against the fence, but his eyes were on her.

"What's the matter?" he asked it casually as not to scare her.

"I'm..." Meredith tried to find the words. "You deserve better."

Derek shook his head. "Meredith-"

"No, Derek, you do," Meredith cut him off, bringing her eyes to him. "You deserve someone ready for now and not caught up in... other things."

Derek faced her and she turned her head back to the ground. He reached out, taking her chin in his hand, and brought her attention back to him. Gently, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want you," he told her.

Meredith drew back. "I don't think-"

"Meredith," Derek stopped her. "Do you realize how special you are? You've dealt with so much. Our working together, then there was Addison, and then there wasn't, and then a very mixed up time followed that. We've gone through a mess and we're still together. If we could make it through that, we can make it through anything. I'm not giving up yet. Are you?"

Meredith thought a moment, her eyes on the flower as she twirled it in her hands. She brought her eyes back to him. "No. I'm not giving up."

**Oh how could I face the faceless days   
If I should lose you now?**

She took his hand and they began back on the path. As they walked, Derek's mind was on his words convincing her of their relationship. He suddenly grew uncertain.

Giving a side glance at Meredith, Derek realized she was in that dark place as well. She wasn't giving up, but she still wasn't there.

"We're in this together, right?" Derek asked, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as possible.

Meredith looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I hope so."

Derek nodded in response, wondering what her words meant and if they were positive or negative. He couldn't be sure, but he didn't want to ask or delve any further into it. He just needed to know that she was still putting effort into them and that he wasn't the only one left in their relationship.

**We're so close to reaching that famous happy end  
 Almost believing this one's not pretend**

She was on tiptoe behind him, hands over his eyes, as she led him down the hallway and into the kitchen. The smell was the first thing he was aware of. Meredith released Derek from her and he opened his eyes.

The table was set for two. Two plates of pancakes rested on the table, two candles between them, and two wine glasses filled with chocolate milk placed next to the plates.

"I whisked them myself," Meredith stated proudly, referring to the pancakes.

Derek turned to her, a smile on his face. "It's perfect."

"I don't know about that," Meredith replied. "You haven't tasted them yet."

Derek placed his hands to her hips and drew her close. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then brought his eyes to hers. "They're perfect."

**Let's go on dreaming though we know we are   
So close, so close and still, so far**

"I'm so tired."

Meredith crawled across the bed as she whined, wanting desperately for her head to hit the pillow. Derek slid over to his side of the bed and allowed her room next to him. Meredith situated herself underneath the covers. She laid down and closed her eyes, her back to Derek.

He stared at her. "That's it? No kiss? Not even a goodnight?"

"Goodnight," Meredith shot back.

Derek chuckled to himself and leaned over her. She turned her head towards him, a grin spreading over her face as she scrunched her nose. Meredith lifted herself slightly and kissed him.

"Goodnight," Meredith offered again, this time in a softer tone.

"Goodnight," Derek replied and returned a kiss.

Derek moved back to his side of the bed and switched off the lamp. He settled himself under the covers and turned in her direction. As he laid next to Meredith, her deep breathing signifying she was already asleep, Derek thought maybe it could be enough. Maybe this was enough. And he was happy, right there, with her. It was all he needed. She was all he needed.


End file.
